


Bye Bye Parker

by AgentSprings



Series: Fake Pine 7 [10]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Drug deal gone wrong, F/F, Fake AH Crew, Fake Pine Seven, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Injury, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: After the Fake AH Crew and their syndicate approached Fake Pine Seven they didn't expect things to change dramatically. But word spread and something terrible happened.





	Bye Bye Parker

It had been two weeks since the infamous murder maze situation with the other Fake crews. Cib and Parker’s wounds had finally healed enough that the Fake AH Crew medic had given them permission to do anything they wanted. Parker decided that this meant making Jeremy carry him everywhere. Cib tried the same thing but all that he got for that request was two very unimpressed looks from two unimpressed boyfriends. 

“Parker, how did you get Jeremy to carry you around?” Cib flung himself down on top of Parker.

“I just asked him. Maybe my boyfriend loves me more than yours love you.”

“Nahhh, I just think Jeremy likes carrying people who are awkwardly taller than him,” Cib started poking at Parker’s face.

“Dude, fuck off, you’re definitely taller than I am,” Parker said, pushing Cib off the couch. Cib flailed around as he fell, being as dramatic as possible.

“Listen,” He started when he landed on the ground, “listen, listen, glisten. I may be taller than you but I have the tallest boyfriend so your point is invalid.”

“I don’t even know what you’re trying to say right now Cib,” Parker leaned over and looked at him.

“Exactly,” Cib threw his arms into the air. Parker opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Steve coming into the room.

“Hey, guys. Jeremy, James, and I are going to go look for a new house, do either of you want to come with us?”

“I want to come!” Cib jumped up from the ground.

“I’m good, I’m meeting with an old client today so I’ll be busy,” Parker said smiling up at them.

“Do you need any backup?” James asked as he entered the room.

“Nah, it’s a client I’ve had for a while so it’s not that big of a deal.”

“If you’re sure,” James didn’t look convinced but didn’t press it any further.

“Jeremy, make sure that you find a house with a nice bedroom for the two of us,” Parker said reaching up and grabbing his arm as he passed by.

“You got it, boss. Be safe on the job,” Jeremy pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Always, I have my knife so I’ll be fine.”

“Do you think you should bring a gun?” Steve asked, looking worried.

“I’ve never done that before so I don’t know if I should start now. At least not with this client. He’s bought from me for four years.”

“Alright, ba- dude,” James said, cheeks heating up grabbing Cib’s arm and dragging him out of the room.

“Alright, I guess we’ll see you later Parker,” Steve said following his boyfriends out the door. Jeremy pressed one more kiss to his forehead before he followed them. Parker rolled his shoulders out and rubbed at his chest.

He stood up and walked back into the room where they kept all of their weapons and armor. He picked up his favorite switchblade and lingered for a second over the body armor before he shook his head and went back to the other room. He opened the closet door and opened the hidden panel he’d installed early on, looking for the drugs his client had wanted. He tucked them into his backpack and tugged on his baseball cap before he left.

When Parker pulled up to the docks where he was making the deal he couldn’t shake the worry building in his chest. After a moment of sitting in his car and breathing, he climbed out and looked for the client.

“Parker,” He heard Brian’s voice.

“Brian. Nice to see you,” Parker smiled at him before he noticed how shifty Brian was acting.

“I wish I could say the same,” Brian pulled out a gun and glared at him.

“Woah, woah Brian what happened?” Parker held up his hands up.

“I heard you’ve started working with the Fake AH Crew,” Brian moved closer.

“Where did you hear that Brian?” Parker asked taking a step back.

“Don’t fucking move. Don’t- don’t fucking move asshole,” Brian snapped the gun up so it was pointed at his head.

“Ok! Ok not moving. Where did you hear that?” Parker froze.

“Around. Is it true?”

“Brian, let’s just stay calm. You know you can’t believe everything you hear.”

“They had pictures of you, and your little crew, with the Fakes. Don’t fucking lie to me man.”

“Ok. Yeah, we’re looking into working with them. Why does that matter, it doesn’t change our relationship,” Parker watched as Brian started scratching at his head and moved a little closer.

“Because the Fakes fucked up my last crew asshole. Maybe- yeah maybe,” Brian lowered the gun to his waist and he looked distracted.

“Maybe what? Brian, they did that, not me. It had nothing to do with me,” Parker risked another step closer, getting himself within arms reach of Brain.

“No, you weren’t. But killing you will send a message,” with that Brian started to lift the gun back up. Parker lunged forward and grabbed at his arm. They struggled for a second before the gun went off.

Parker felt himself get pushed back and then a warmth spreading around his stomach before he collapsed onto his back. Brian looked shocked for a second before it slid into determination. He darted forward and grabbed Parker’s backpack before he turned and ran. 

Parker lay there for a second and held back a scream as the pain struck. He pressed one hand to his stomach and reached into his pocket for his phone. Hands shaking, he dialed James’ number and prayed.

“Please pick up. Please please please,” he whispered as it rang. After a moment it went to voicemail and he bit back a sob. He lifted his hand and it was coated in blood. He pressed it back into his stomach meekly, trying to slow the bleeding.

“Ok, ok ok ok. Steve. He’ll pick up,” he pressed down on Steve’s contact and closed his eyes as it rang. A moment passed and he went to voicemail.

“Shit! Fuck no, please,” Parker sobbed out as he pressed down on Cib’s contact. His didn’t even ring it just sent him right to voicemail. He hung up and took a deep breath before coughing up blood and crying out in pain. He could feel himself getting lightheaded and tired.

“One more. C’mon Parker,” he scrolled back to Jeremy’s number and pressed it. It rang for a while before he was once more sent to voicemail. This time he took a deep breath and left a message.

“Jeremy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault, I know how you are and I know what you’re gonna think but this wasn’t your fault. I love you so much and this last year with you has been the best in my shitty life,” it was getting harder for Parker to breathe. “Take care of the others. They need you. Don’t leave and don’t close yourself off. They’re gonna hurt too. I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house hunting group was leaving yet another house that didn’t meet everyone’s requirements.

“How fucking hard is it to find a good home?” James demanded as they all stood in the driveway.

“Apparently very,” Steve said, looking defeated.

“Hey guys, my phone died. Did any of you get messages from Parker? I wanna know how his job went!” Cib said holding up his dead phone. James rolled his eyes grinning at him.

“Why the fuck don’t you charge your phone idiot?” James said as he pulled out his own. “Oh shit, I have a missed call from him.”

At that Steve and Jeremy scrambled for their phones as well.

“Fuck I do too,” Steve said. Everyone looked at Jeremy who had frozen.

“A missed call and a voicemail,” his voice broke.

“It’s probably fine. Listen to the voicemail. Everyone in the car,” Steve said, ushering everyone towards his car. Jeremy’s hands were shaking as he lifted the phone to his ear. Everyone was quiet for about ten seconds before Jeremy swore loudly. James whipped out his phone immediately.

“Autumn. Track Parker’s phone. Some fucked up shit’s gone down. We need to find him now,” he snapped as soon as she answered. Cib’s hands had started shaking and Steve was gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were bone white. Everyone was silent while Jeremy listened to the voicemail and James waited for Autumn to get the address. Steve was heading for the docks where Parker normally conducted business.

“Send it to my phone,” James broke the silence. He hung up and typed on his phone for a few moments. “Get to the docks and then I’ll give you directions.”

“And step on it,” Jeremy spoke up, his voice breaking. Steve nodded once and sped towards the docks. No one spoke the whole drive, the exception being the occasional direction from James.

“There!” Jeremy suddenly said lurching forward and pointing at a car. “That’s the car that he takes on drug runs.”

Cib and Jeremy scrambled to unbuckle themselves and jumped out of the car before Steve could stop it.

“Parker! Parker!” Cib yelled as they ran towards his car. James opened the glove compartment and pulled out a spare gun and checked that it was loaded before he and Steve followed Cib and Jeremy. By the time Steve and James caught up to them, they had found Parker.

Cib was on his knees with his hands pressed to his mouth. Jeremy was standing and staring at Parker.

“Oh shit. Shit,” James said, moving to stand behind Cib. Steve walked over to Jeremy and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Jeremy,” Steve started to say but Jeremy interrupted him by lurching forward and falling to his knees next to Parker. Cib fell to the side and started throwing up while Jeremy held Parker’s upper body in his arms, sobbing.

“I’m going to check the perimeter, see if anyone is hanging around,” James said, moving past Jeremy. Steve could see the tears in his eyes and the fury in his body language as he walked away. He took a few steps back and pulled out his burner phone.

“Immortal,” He said when Aleks picked up. “We need help.”

“What’s up, dude? Everything alright?” 

“No. Everything is fucked. We’re down at the docks. I’ll send you the address.”

“Is this a ‘bring all your weapons’ kind of fucked? Or more of a ‘we need cleanup’ kind of fucked?”

“Parker’s dead.”

“Shit, we’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

Steve hung up the phone and walked over to Cib who was sitting back now.

“Cib? Babe?” Steve rested a hand on Cib’s shoulder but he didn’t respond. “Honey?”

At that moment James came back and walked over to them. His eyes were red and he had clearly been crying.

“Do we have a plan? I didn’t find anyone around, but I don’t fucking know how long he’s been here.”

“Fake Chop is coming. I... have no other plan,” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Cib and starting to pull him away from his vomit. 

“Alright. Yeah, they’ll know what to do. Cib, honey? Are you ok?” James reached out and touched the side of Cib’s face for a second. “Steve, he’s not responsive. His eyes aren’t tracking anything either.”

“Probably shock. Give him your jacket, I’ll get him moved to the car while you take care of Jeremy.”

James nodded and moved over to stand behind Jeremy.

“Jeremy?” He started to say but Jeremy cut him off.

“I didn’t pick up the phone. He called me and needed help and I didn’t answer. Why didn’t I insist he take back up? Why wasn’t I with him?” Jeremy was clutching Parker to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

“This isn’t your fault Jeremy. He trusted this person that he was meeting and he wasn’t expecting to need back up or help,” James knelt down behind Jeremy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“That’s what he said. On the voicemail, he told me not to blame myself. That’s what he did while he was dying, he called me to tell me not to blame myself and that he loved me.”

James squeezed him tight and closed his eyes. They heard a car pull up and James tensed up and pulled out his gun again, spinning around putting his back to Jeremy. A moment later they saw Steve round the corner with three other people. James recognized Immortal and Nova immediately but didn’t recognize the third member of the group.

“Jeremy. They’re going to help us, but you’re going to need to let go of Parker,” Steve approached them slowly.

“What are they going to do?”

“They’re going to take us back to their warehouse and help us figure out our next move. But you need to let them take Parker,” Steve moved around to kneel in front of Jeremy and touch his arms. Jeremy tensed for a second when Immortal and Nova knelt down next to Steve.

“Jeremy? My name is Aleks and this is James. We’re here to help you, but you have to let our friend Brett take Parker ok?” Immortal kept his distance and spoke to him like he was a rabid animal. Nova was studying Parker’s body for a moment before he started to study the area around where they had found him. Jeremy watched him for a moment before he looked back at Aleks and nodded, relaxing his grip on Parker. Brett stepped forward and knelt down to pick up Parker.

“C’mon Jeremy,” James helped Jeremy stand up and walked him back to the car. James saw Cib and someone he didn’t recognize sitting in the car. Cib didn’t look scared so James kept approaching at the same pace. When he got closer the other guy looked over his shoulder and saw them. He waved and pulled himself out of the car, holding the door open so James could get Jeremy in.

“Hey, I’m Trevor. I wish we weren’t meeting under these circumstances.”

“So do I,” James helped Jeremy into the back seat next to Cib. “Hey Cib, how are you feeling?”

Cib made eye contact with him and just shrugged his shoulders before reaching out and touching Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy had slid his sunglasses back on and his face was unreadable but relaxed a little when Cib touched him. James pulled out of the car and shut the door, turning back to Trevor.

“So what the fuck is your crew going to do for us now?” James leaned back on the car door.

“I think we’re taking you back to our base and we’re going to help you track down whatever bastard did this. And then we’re going to see what’s next,” Trevor rubbed at the back of his neck. James nodded and then looked back at the car. 

“I’m gonna go see if Steve is alright,” James walked back towards where he had left the others. 

Jeremy watched him leave and then pulled himself out of the car and turned to Trevor.

“You all are immortal, right? All the Fake crews are?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Yeah, why?”

“How did you do that? What was the process you all went through to become demons?” 

“I mean,” Trevor shifted back and forth a little as he rubbed at his neck. “It won’t like bring him back.”

“How did you do it?” Jeremy lurched forward grabbed Trevor’s shirt.

“Listen, dude. If you’re sure you want to know I’ll tell you but you should know that you’re not very threatening to me. Like at all,” Trevor patted Jeremy’s head before pulling his hands off of his shirt. Jeremy took a step back and stared at him expectantly. “Alright dude chill. It was a demon deal. Each of us had to sell our own souls to gain our immortality.”

“Demons, right. Demons and immortals and shit. Great. How do I summon or communicate with a demon?” Jeremy rubbed his forehead. 

“Up at Mount Chiliad you can make a deal, there’s a pentagram off the road a little ways. But I wouldn’t make that deal while you’re emotional.”

“I’m not emotional. Don’t tell them that I’ve asked or where I’ve gone.”

“I don’t give a shit dude. Your life,” Trevor leaned back against the car and closed his eyes. Jeremy studied him for a second before he turned and walked back to the van that their group had arrived in. He climbed in and closed his eyes to take a second for himself.

After taking in a shuddering breath he turned the car on and gunned it away from the docks. Glancing in the rearview mirror he saw Trevor watching him pull away, but he put it out of his mind as he hit the road. It took him about 25 minutes to reach the point on Mt. Chilliad that Trevor had told him about.

“This is fine. There’s nothing wrong right now. Selling my soul to a demon, this is a completely normal Los Santos activity. Actually apparently this is a normal Los Santos activity cause everyone is selling their fucking souls,” Jeremy started muttering to himself as he pulled himself out of the car and walked over to where Trevor said the pentagram was hidden. “And now I’m fucking monologuing like I’m fucking Steve.”

Jeremy stood on the pentagram for a minute and spun around looking around to see if anything changed. After another moment or so, red smoke started to pour out of the bushes before a cloaked figure with red glowing eyes appeared. Jeremy looked it up and down before nodding.

“Human, why are you here?” The creature's voice sounded like two or three voices layered on top of each other, a garbled mess that was hard to understand.

“Hmm. I wonder why I could be at a pentagram, covered in blood, not being surprised by a demon?” Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the demon. 

“I- Well I guess you’re here to sell your soul? For immortality?” The demon said, pulling back slightly.

“No shit. But not my immortality. I want to sell my soul for the immortality of my crew. I don’t give a shit if I live forever, in fact, I would prefer not to. I know you can’t bring people back.”

“Uh. You- You don’t want to be immortal?”

“Nope, I want to sell my soul to make sure that my crew lives forever. You can kill me now or do whatever you want with me. But they all live forever. All of them.”

There was a moment of silence where the demon considered him. 

“Alright. You have a deal. You will live for a month before I will come for your soul. Your crew will be granted the immortality for the rest of time. Now go home, and be with your family.” There was another burst of red smoke before the demon vanished. Jeremy took a deep breath and pulled off his sunglasses to press a hand into his eyes. After he calmed his heart rate he turned back around and got back into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy drove down to the Fake Chop warehouse where he assumed the rest of the crew went after the docks. It took him about twenty minutes to get down the mountain and to the warehouse during which time he came to terms with the fact that he was going to die. As he pulled into the warehouse he saw the car that Immortal and Nova had shown up in as well as another van.

Jeremy closed his eyes and took a deep breath before climbing out of the van and walking to the door of the warehouse. Before he made it to the door it swung open and someone launched out of the building and into his arms.

“Is that Jeremy?” He heard James ask. Glancing at his shoulder he saw Cib wrapped around him like a squid.

“Yeah!” Jeremy called back. After a moment James and Steve poked their heads out the door. James was glaring at him while Steve just looked exhausted.

“You fucker. Where the fuck did you go?” James crossed his arms and stood between him and Steve. Jeremy tensed up and felt Cib tighten his arms around him.

“Out. I needed space.”

“Sure, whatever dude. You don’t just abandon your crew like that you fuck. We all lost someone,” James scoffed.

“You lost a friend. I lost my whole world. So fuck off,” Jeremy snapped back.

“Listen, bitch-”

“Shut the fuck up James,” Cib suddenly snapped whirling on him. “We lost Parker, don’t fucking drive away Jeremy too.”

Everyone froze with Cib’s declaration and Jeremy slowly brought his hand to Cib’s shoulder.

“It’ll take more than James being a little shit to drive me away Cib. James, I needed to think and clear my head, I was always coming back.”

“You should have told us,” James’ voice cracked as he averted his gaze.

“You’re probably right, I wasn’t thinking. For what it’s worth I’m sorry I worried you,” Cib relaxed as soon as Jeremy apologized and looked at James expectantly. There was a moment of silence before Steve pushed James’ shoulder and whispered something too quiet for Jeremy and Cib to hear.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you Jeremy,” He said after glaring at Steve for a second. 

“What’s going on out here?” A voice from behind them said. Steve and James turn around letting Cib and Jeremy see who was talking. A whole and alive Parker was standing in the doorway rubbing at the side of his head and squinting in the light.

“Parker?” Jeremy’s voice broke as he struggled to understand what he was seeing.

“Yeah, hey babe. Did I have a bad trip? My head hurts like hell,” Parker glanced between everyone before looking concerned. “Is everything ok?”

Steve reached out and jabbed him in the shoulder and then jerked back when his hand made contact with flesh.

“What the fuck?” Cib whispered at the same time James yelled.

“What guys? What the fuck are you doing?” Parker demanded, rubbing at his shoulder.

“What do you remember?” Jeremy asked, holding tighter to Cib’s shoulder.

“Uh, I remember dinner from last night? And then we went to bed? And I guess when I woke up I must have taken something because I don’t remember anything else. Why? Did something happen?” 

“Look down,” James was staring at him with wide eyes. Parker narrowed his eyes at James before glancing down at his own chest. He froze as he took in his blood-soaked shirt and pants, and the hole in his shirt.

“Jeremy?” Parker’s head snapped up and he looked at Jeremy in utter desperation. “What happened? Did I die?”

“Uh, I mean-” Jeremy stuttered out before Cib launched forward and yanked Parker into a hug.

“I- I- It’s ok Cib,” Parker wrapped his arms around Cib and looked frantically at the rest of the group.

“I- I need to go talk to Immortal and Nova. Cib, Jeremy, Parker maybe you all should come inside? James, you’re with me,” Steve said suddenly. He walked past Parker and Cib to enter the warehouse, clapping Parker’s shoulder on the way past, with James hot on his heels.

“C’mon Parker. Let’s get you inside,” Jeremy stepped forward and gently took him by the shoulder to lead him into the warehouse. It was made far more difficult by the fact that Cib would not let go of Parker’s chest. After a bit of maneuvering, they all make it back into the warehouse and situated on a couch. Jeremy had pulled Parker into his lap and Parker pulled Cib onto his lap so they were all piled onto Jeremy.

“So. I feel like I should ask about the hug Cib? But I also feel like maybe I should ask about my apparent death?” Parker said once they were all comfortable. Cib tensed up slightly but Parker rubbed his back before turning his head to face Jeremy. “So I died?”

“Yeah, the drug deal went wrong. We’re gonna find out who killed you and destroy him.”

“I mean, I’m not dead anymore so no harm no foul.”

“Yeah no. We’re gonna gut him and then we’re gonna feed him to some dogs,” Cib growled out. There was a beat of silence as Jeremy and Parker absorbed what Cib said before Jeremy reached over Parker and caught Cib’s hand in his.

“I feel like we’re going to need to have a conversation about relationships sometime in the near future. But back to the point. Parker, we are going to destroy him, I don’t think you have a choice.”

“Fine, but you should know that I’m allowing that under protest. How did I come back?” Parker reached down and grabbed Cib’s other hand while resting his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Uh, well-” Jeremy started before a shout from the other side of the warehouse interrupted them. Cib launched up and whirled around to see where the yelling was coming from while Jeremy and Parker sat up at a slower speed. They watched as Steve, James, and Nova came running around the corner towards them, followed closely by Aleks, Brett, and Trevor.

“Jeremy! Why the fuck are they saying you sold your soul?!” Steve demanded as he slid to a stop in front of the couch.

“How the fuck do they know that?!” Jeremy demanded jumping up and dragging Parker up too. 

“Wait- you actually did?” Cib asked turning to look at him. Parker pulled away from him as well.

“I- I may have,” Jeremy said pulling back and crossing his arms. James looked like he was about to explode before Immortal started laughing. Everyone turned to look at him. Nova was looking at the sky and shaking his head, Brett was just staring at Aleks, and Trevor rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Why the fuck is this funny you fuckers?” James demanded, his hand creeping to one of his hidden weapons. 

“Because you actually believe it, idiots! You actually believe that he found a demon and sold his soul.”

“Aleks! Shut the fuck up!” Nova snapped running a hand down his face. Brett had also started laughing quietly at this point and he shook his head and walked in the same direction that Trevor had gone.

“Hold up. What the fuck are you saying?” Cib asked watching them both with narrowed eyes. 

“I’m saying that he didn’t sell his fucking soul idiot. The only thing he did was prove that he was loyal, winning immortality for your crew. Congratulations. Welcome to the Let’s Heist Family,” Aleks flung his arm out dramatically with the last sentence. 

“Alright. Awesome. Cool Cool Cool,” Steve nodded a few times before he sat down on the ground and buried his face in his knees.

“Steve?” Cib knelt down next to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“I’m gonna call Autumn and fill her and Sami Jo in on what the fuck is going on,” James started to head for the door but he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Don’t bother, we’re leaving. We’ll just go to them,” Steve used James to pull himself up and turned towards Parker and Jeremy. “C’mon guys, we’re leaving.”

“You should probably wait until Geoff and Jack come to talk to you,” Nova said trying to stop them.

“Tell them to call us and set up an appointment. We’re going home, fuck you guys,” Steve said.

“I can’t let you leave,” Nova physically stepped in front of Steve. 

“Great!” Steve smiled at him before he whipped out a gun and shot him in the head. James was a second behind him pulling out his own gun and shooting Aleks in the head. As soon as their bodies dropped the five of them were running for the door.

“What the fuck?!” They heard Brett yell from the other side of the warehouse before he and Trevor rounded the corner. They took in the scene immediately and pulled their own guns to shoot at them. Jeremy pulled out his own gun and took a few pot shots at him, covering them until they made it outside.

“Car! Get in the damn car!” James yelled, pulling the car door open and gesturing for everyone to get in. Cib jumped over the car and slammed himself into the driver’s seat. Jeremy heard the door open behind himself and he watched as James raised his gun and took a few shots at the door. Jeremy dove into the back seat behind Steve and Parker, letting James slam the door shut behind him. 

As soon as the door shut a bullet hit it from above. Jeremy jerked back in reaction before he leaned forward to see where the bullets were coming from. He saw the end of sniper rifle poking over the edge of the warehouse.

“Parker, move over,” Steve said, standing on the seat and pulling open their sunroof. Parker moved out of the way letting Steve stand up in the sunroof and start taking shots at the sniper. Jeremy opened the window on his door and joined Steve in shooting. Cib turned the car on and slammed on the gas, jerking everyone back in their seats.

“Be careful Cib!” Parker yelled from where he had wrapped himself around Steve’s legs. Cib made it out of the warehouse parking lot and onto the main roads without any issues. After a few minutes of driving without any sign of being followed he finally turned towards their apartment.

“So. That just happened,” Parker said, slumped against Steve. Steve glanced down at him and after a second rested his hand in his hair and started scratching.

“Yeah, yeah it did. We have a lot to talk about. But first, we need to get back to the apartment and fill in Autumn and Sami Jo,” James said, reaching over and catching Cib’s hand in his own. Jeremy took in the scene and curled slightly in on himself. After a moment he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and another hand catch his own. Glancing over he saw that Steve had wrapped his arm around his shoulder and Parker was holding his hand. 

“Yeah, the girls are probably going insane. We kinda forgot about them in the moment,” Jeremy said, warmth blooming in his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took them about 5 minutes to get to the apartment but in that time Steve and Parker refused to let go of Jeremy. When they pulled into the apartment complex they finally all let go of each other to get out of the car. As soon as Jeremy got out of the car, James reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him close.

“I’m sorry for exploding at you. I’ve, lost people before and I was worried that we were going to lose you both in one day. I shouldn’t have yelled at you but to be fair none of us are good at emotions and shit.”

“I know James. I understand why you yelled, don’t worry about it. I forgive you,” Jeremy turned his hand in James’ and interlocked their fingers. As they rounded the car they saw Steve standing in between Cib and Parker with both of them wrapped around his side and his own arms wrapped around their shoulders.

Jeremy caught Parker’s hand in his own and they all shared a smile with each other before they walked to the elevator together. They stayed connected the whole way up to the apartment and into their home. As soon as they entered the house they saw Sami Jo pacing around and Autumn sitting on the bed in the corner.

Everyone froze as they all made eye contact with each other. The silence was broken when Sami Jo exploded, “Where the fuck have you been?! You call Autumn in a panic hours ago to find Parker and then radio fucking silence until now when you all walk in like nothing has happened! Like little fuckers.” 

“In our defense, a lot has happened and we weren’t really thinking,” James said trying to placate her. Autumn was glaring at them from the corner and after a second she also spoke up.

“So, who wants to explain to me why Paker is covered in blood and has a hole in his shirt?” She stood up and walked to Sami Jo’s side.

“Parker died, Jeremy tried to sell his soul, Jeremy didn’t sell his soul, we’re all immortal, James and Steve killed Nova and ImmortalHD, we might be dating,” Cib listed while ticking everything off on his fingers. Autumn and Sami Jo were staring at him with their mouths agape.

“I- I don’t actually know what the most shocking thing on that list is,” Sami Jo said as Autumn just sat down and stared at the ceiling. 

“I’d hope the immortality?”

“I mean it’s probably a tie between that and the attempts of selling the soul.”

“Fuck it. Sami Jo, we’re going drinking. You guys deal with your shit. Call me tonight if you want us to come back. If you don’t call us we’re going to the Fake AH Crew penthouse for the night,” Autumn said standing up and dragging Sami Jo out of the room. Sami Jo paused by the door to grab her motorcycle keys and press a kiss to Parker’s cheek.

“Glad you’re not dead. See you later!” She called over her shoulder as Autumn dragged her out the door.

They all watched them leave before they turned to each other.

“So, do we actually have to talk about this or can we just have this be a new and unspoken thing between us?” James asked.

“Eh, conversations are overrated, movies are what’s important right now. That and Parker no longer smelling like and being covered in blood,” Cib said, climbing over the back of the couch and sprawling out. Jeremy took the initiative to climb onto the couch next to Cib. Steve ushered Parker into the bathroom while James went into the kitchen to get snacks before coming back to sit on Cib’s other side.

After about twenty minutes of cuddling Steve and Parker joined them again, Parker wearing an oversized sweater of Steve’s.

“So, what should we watch?” Steve asked, sitting down and pulling James’ legs into his lap. Parker laid down and rested his head in Jeremy’s lap.

“Being the person who just died I think I should pick. I pick Toy Story,” Parker said grinning.

“You’re gonna milk that as long as you can right?” James asked leaning over to look at him.

“Of course I am,” Parker kept a shit eating grin on his face as James stood back up and set up the movie. Everyone relaxed into the couch, ready to enjoy each other’s company before they had to deal with everything that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone a while from this particular series but I think this is going to be my last part of this series. Thank you to everyone who read, left a kudos, and commented on this series! I love you all <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
